Weezer
by Haytar96
Summary: Pepper and Tony find a kitten! Pepperony!


**(A/N Sorry everyone that I haven't written in a while my grandmother ended up in the hospital L and I had to do other things for a bit. I will soon write for New Found Power and the Grimm Games. But for now I can only do some one shots like this. Pepperony! And I don't own anything! P.S. Yes I know Where is the love was not one of my best -_- Eh but what are you going to do? A bad one had to happen sooner or later…. )**

Pepper and Tony were walking through the park waiting for Rhodey to get out of History Club when it started to rain. Pepper yelped at the cold rain that was coming down pretty hard. "Run!" Tony said grabbing Pepper's hand laughing running under a bridge. Pepper and Tony laughed at the sudden weather change.

"Well I didn't expect that!" said Pepper smiling rubbing her arms for warmth. Tony noticed this and took off his jacket and placed it around Pepper's shoulders. This made Pepper blush.

All of the sudden they heard the sound of rustling paper. "What was that?" asked Pepper walking forward to the sound. "Pepper!" Tony hissed walking after Pepper. "Shhhh!" Pepper said looking down. She noticed paper moving. She knelt down moving the scraps aside. Pepper gasped at what she saw.

"What did you find?" Tony asked standing behind Pepper. The redhead stood up holding a mewing baby kitten. "AWWWW Tony look at her! Isn't she cute?" Pepper said excitedly smiling at Tony. Tony smiled back at his best friend. "Ya she is pretty cute." Tony said reaching out a hand to pet the small animal _you_ _look beautiful though_ Tony thought looking at Pepper.

Pepper looked closely at the kitten and frowned. "Aww she's hurt Tony!" Pepper said sadly looking at her friend that made her heart do a flip every time she saw his blue eyes. "Come on we have to help her!" Pepper said gently holding the kitten. Tony smiled at Pepper. One of the many things he loved about her was how she cared for others no matter who or what they are.

"Sure no problem Pep." Tony said. Pepper smiled and said "Thanks Tony!" She went and gave him a hug while gently holding the kitten.

"Come on I think there is a vet down the street." Tony said pointing behind him. Pepper gently held the baby animal in her arms and pulling the jacket around herself.

Once down the street in the vet's office Pepper sat down on one of the waiting room chairs holding the baby kitten while Tony went to the front desk.

After a minute or two Tony came back with a vet. Soon the kitten was taken to a room to be looked at while Tony took a seat next to Pepper.

Peppers phone went off. A text from Rhodey.

Rhodey: Where are you guys?!

Pepper: At the vets

Rhodey: Why are you at the vets?

Pepper: Tony and I found a kitten. And the kitten looked hurt soooo me and Tony brought her to the vets.

Pepper explained this in the matter of seconds. Tony looked over at the redhead and smiled she was texting very quickly. So quickly her fingers were a blur.

Rhodey: Okay….well see you guys at the armory….

Pepper: Ok! J

Pepper finished her texting and put her phone away as soon as the vet came out with the kitten.

"She will be ok. She just needs to be fed and taken care of. And don't play with her to hard she has a small heart condition so it will make her out of breath and she will start to wheeze. If she starts to do this just give her some water and make her rest." The vet said handing the kitten to Pepper. Pepper nodded understanding. Tony said thank you to the vet and left with Pepper.

Now at the armory with cat food and litter box and a small kitty bed and toys. Pepper was thinking of a name. "What do you think we should name her Tony? It's your choice too" Pepper asked looking over at the teenage genius was looking at the huge computer. Tony turned around to the smiling redhead and smiled back. This made Rhodey roll his eyes at his best friends. _Why can't you two realize you love each other?_ Rhodey thought desperately.

"Name her whatever you like Pepper." Tony said smiling as he turned to the computer again. Pepper looked down at the kitten. The kitten was playing with one of the toys Pepper bought after a minute the kitten stopped and laid on the floor wheezing. Pepper got onto her knee's and pet the poor cat. And a thought came to Pepper.

"How about Weezer?" Pepper asked. Tony laughed and said "I like it." He left his spot at the computer and joined Pepper on the ground. Tony reached out a hand and pet weezer. Pepper and Tony looked up at the same time and looked into each other's eyes. "Uhhh thanks for letting me keep the cat here. My dad doesn't like cats…" Pepper said trailing off not able to look away from Tony. Tony blushed and said "It's no problem Pep." Tony leaned in closer. "Pep can I tell you something?" Tony asked. "S-sure." Pepper said stuttering. "I really like you Pepper…." Tony said blushing. "I really like you too Tony…" Pepper said looking down. Tony's hand came up and cupped Pepper's cheek to make her look at him. Tony leaned in and kissed Pepper.

Rhodey witnessing this quietly and quickly left the armory. YES! Rhodey thought dancing all the way back to his house. "Rhodey why are you doing the cabbage patch?" Mrs. Rhodes asked worried for her son's mental health. "Tony and Pepper are finally together!" Rhodey said laughing and dancing around. Mrs. Rhodes smiled and said "It's about time!" and she continued with making dinner.

Back at the armory Tony and Pepper were kissing and happily together. The kitten walked out of the armory and turned into a girl with black hair and a white dress with white wings and a bow and arrow. She winked and disappeared into the wind singing "Pepper and Tony K-I-S-S-I-N-G they are meant to be its all part of their destiny…" She laughed and it sound like the wind blowing through the tree's.

**(A/N ok weird ending I know but when I finish up New Found Power or The Grimm Games I might make a story to go with this later…..Well I hope you liked it and I will write more chapters for my other stories as soon as I get back from the hospital tomorrow! Love you all! Review please!)**


End file.
